The Hostess with Everything but the Mostess
by Noodle and Shnoodle
Summary: Haruhi's little sister isn't what the club expected her to be. She refuses to wear the uniform unless compleatly neccesary, she has enough brains to be able to skip a grade, and NEVER SMILES! T 4 Language. Mild romance... Maybe. TamaXHaru maybe OCX?
1. Meet and Greet

**Hey guys! I think I'm just going to go through the chapters and re-write some stuff so that it makes more sense later on =]**

* * *

Haruhi was walking home from picking up something from the drycleaners, when a limo drove past her. 'That's funny. Why is there a... Uh oh.' Haruhi thought. Don't turn left. 'Don't turn left'. She pleaded. It turned right.

Haruhi sighed in relief when another limo drove by and turned left. Haruhi sighed. 'Great. Again?'

Haruhi continued her walk, and was a little reluctant to take the walk to her house, since the limo was parked outside and all. Haruhi walked up to the front door, there stood six men, with girls drooling over them. One of them looked up and called out, "Haruhi!"

Haruhi pushed past them and opened the door. As she let the six men in she told them to sit down in the living room.

Haruhi put down everything she was carrying and found a letter on the table. It read:

_Haruhi,_

_She will be home soon. Introduce her to your friends from your school. Make sure she makes a good impression on all of them. It will help both of you in the long run._

_-Dad_

Haruhi sat down with the guys and started to explain everything to them. "Okay guys, listen. You remember Hiro, the kid I told you about?"

They all nodded in agreement. "Well Hiro should be home soon, don't make him feel alienated. There's only a one-year difference between the two of us. Be nice, but not so nice that you can tell it's fake. Okay?"

Everyone nodded. "Tamaki, what did I just say?"

"Um to not make Hiro feel like... Um... An alien?"

"Close enough. Anyone hungry?"

"Yes." Five out of six of them answered.

Five minutes passed and the door opened. A young girl walked passed the six men and into the kitchen where Haruhi was.

"Cool." The girl took some of what Haruhi was making. "Hey that's for the guests!"

"What guests?"

"The guests you just walked passed."

"..."

Haruhi sighed, "Just come with me. I'll introduce you to them."

The two girls walked into the living room and Haruhi put down the food on the table. "Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey, this is Hiro. Hiro, this is the Ouran High School Host Club."

The water Hikaru was drinking spurted out onto Tamaki's face. Tamaki wiped his face and looked at the two girls, then got up and walked over to them. "Nice to meet you Hiro, Haruhi has told us a lot about you. But from what she told us, you sounded like a boy." He said holding out his hand. She was shorter than Haruhi but taller than Honey.

Hiro shook his hand saying, "I asked Haruhi to refer to me as Hiro, him, or he when she talks about me to her friends."

"Are you Haruhi's little sister?"

"Are you Kyouya Ootori?"

"Yes."

"Then I am not inclined to answer that question at this precise period of time."

The Hitachiin twins laughed.

Hiro looked at the two. Well glared at the two. She wasn't used to people laughing at the things she says. "We're not mocking you." One of them said through his laughter.

"It's just no one talks to Kyouya like that and it was funny." The other said.

"How do you know my full name?" Kyouya asked Hiro.

"Haruhi tells me about you guys. Wait no, not tells, vents to me about you guys. Especially you two." She pointed to the twins.

"But I bet she didn't tell you how cute we were." They said walking over to Hiro. She shoved her hands in her pockets and looked the twins in the eye. "Who were you saying was cute again? Hopefully neither of you, because then I would get the pleasure of killing your self-esteem."

"Hiro." Haruhi scolded.

The 15-year-old Fujioka picked up her backpack and sat down next to Mori and Honey. She took out a book and began to do her homework. "Hi." a little voice said. Hiro looked up confused, and looked at the boys next to her. "Did you say something?"

The blond looked at her. "Yeah I said hi. My name is Honey. And this is Takashi." The little boy said pointing to the boy next to him. Hiro looked at the other boy and noticed how tall he was. And he was only sitting down.

"Hi." She said simply. She went back to her homework when Tamaki interrupted. "Hiro, even though his name is Takashi, most people call him Mori."

"Hm. Is his name really Honey?"

"No. His name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"Okay, now let me get back to my homework." Hiro looked down and started her homework again.

After ten minutes, she put away the worksheets she had finished, and took out a deep red spiral notebook. She opened it up and began to write.

Hiro didn't even look up when the door opened and her dad walked in. "Hiro, Haruhi! I'm home!"

"Hi dad, you remember the host club right?" Haruhi said as their dad walked over to them. He smiled at them.

"Hi dad." Hiro said without looking up to see him. This annoyed Tamaki for some reason. "Hiro," he started, "Don't you think you should at least look up when you say hi to your dad?"

Hiro shrugged, "Whatever."

"So Hiro-tan, I know I already know the answer to this but, what elective are you signing up for in Ouran?"

Hiro twitched. She didn't like it when her dad called her 'Hiro-tan'. The only people who have ever called her something like Hiro-tan or Hiro-chan or even Hiroko (her birth name) that she didn't want to fly at was her closest friend in middle school. And no one ever called her Hiro-tan. Only her dad and she didn't even want him to call her that. Her friends normally called her Hiro, but on occasion, they would call her Hiro-chan. Haruhi only called her Hiroko when she was really mad at her or needed to get her attention and was failing miserably.

"Creative writing." She simply stated without giving it a second thought.

"Creative writing?" He seemed horrified. "What about cooking? I thought you wanted to be a chef!" Ryoji exclaimed.

Hiro looked up. "No dad, you want me to be a chef. I like to write. I'm sorry if it doesn't fit your approval. I guess if you don't want me to take creative writing then I shouldn't go to high school just yet."

"But Hiro-tan, don't you want to be able to come home from work on a day when no one is home and make something good for yourself and not just order a pizza and eat junk all the time?"

"Okay dad one, I can already do that. And two, I don't..." Hiro's face showed her frustration as she bit her bottom lip. "You don't what Hiro-tan?"

"I don't like being called 'Hiro-tan'. It's childish and I'm fifteen for God's sake! And please don't think that just because you can't call me Hiro-tan anymore means that you could call me Hiroko instead, because I don't like that either. I just like Hiro."

"You really don't like Hiro-tan?" Ryoji couldn't believe what his daughter was saying. "You used to love it when I called you Hiro-tan. You used to not answer if I just called you Hiro. Why such a sudden change of attitude?"

"It's not sudden dad. I haven't liked it since I was 13. I just didn't want to tell you because I thought you would be upset." Hiro looked down at the table in front of Honey and was biting her bottom lip. She was just about to say something to her dad when he spoke up. "Hiro, you shouldn't bite your bottom lip. It'll get really chapped."

Hiro blinked a couple of times. He really just called her Hiro. She squinted her eyes to look happy, didn't smile, but looked happy, "Okay dad. I'll stop biting my lips."

Ryoji got up and left the room. Tamaki was stunned. He didn't expect that the young Fujioka girl could be like that to her own dad. He got up and sat down next to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, is Hiro like that all the time to your dad?" He whispered.

Hiro could hear him, but she just decided to stay out of it.

"No, they have misunderstandings sometimes with each other but they aren't like this all the time." Haruhi whispered back.

"And what about the elective thing. Did she say creative writing just to annoy him?"

"I don't think so. She really loves to write. She would spend hours writing, even if she isn't writing anything at all. She would just write words down on a piece of paper. I remember one time; she was finished with her homework so she asked to see mine. I handed her my language arts homework and she picked random words out of it and wrote them down for no reason. Afterwards when I asked her why she did it, she said 'I was bored and I wanted to write, but I didn't know what to write."

Tamaki looked at her for a while, at least until she looked up and noticed everyone except Haruhi staring at her. "What's everybody looking at? Do I amuse you?"

Tamaki back down next to her and asked, "So Hiro, what'cha doin'?"

"Writin'." She responded mocking his tone of voice.

"So you're coming to Ouran soon."

"Yup."

"Well of course she's coming to Ouran soon Tamaki, she's fifteen." Kyouya put his two cents in.

"Oh yeah." Hiro said looking at Kyouya and resting her cheek on her left hand. "If you think you're so smart, when am I going to start going to Ouran Mr. Smarty-pants?" She asked trying to see just how smart he thought he was. "Next year, with the rest of the new freshmen."

"No."

They all looked at her. "Then when are you coming to Ouran?" Honey asked. Hiro looked at him, "My first day is this Monday."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Well except Haruhi because she already knew about this.

_Awkward silence..._

"That's it!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"What's it Tama-chan?" Honey asked, (Just because he hasn't had enough lines so far.) "I knew she looked familiar from somewhere, I just remembered that I saw her going to the middle school near Ouran!"

"Wow." Hiro spoke up. "You must be some sort of-"

"You're not in your uniform Hiro." Haruhi broke in. Hiro just looked back down to her notebook and continued to write.

"Maybe you're not as smart as you think either little Hiro."

Hiro didn't hear much when people talked to her when she was writing. Including now. But what she did hear was Kyouya call her 'little Hiro'. Hiro snapped her head up and glared at him. "What did you just call me?"

Kyouya caught onto the challenge in her glare and repeated himself but only stretching it out to annoy her more. "Little Hiro." He spoke again. Kind of like when Yuki called Kyo stupid cat the second time he said it like stu-pid cat. Yeah that's kind of how he said it.

To everyone's surprise, she just sat there glaring at him. Didn't lunge at him, didn't threaten him. Just sat there. Finally she looked away from Kyouya and closed her notebook, and got up to walk away. She walked past Kyouya and then backed up a little. Then hit him upside the head with her notebook.

"It might be a good time to mention that Hiro doesn't like being called little. That's probably why she gave Kyouya an attitude when she first met him. He asked if she was my little sister. So just a warning, don't call her little."


	2. Ouran meets Phineaus and Ferb

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. That belongs to Bisco Hitori. I also don't own Phineaus and Ferb... Or Perry the Platypus. :'( You'll see why later on.**

* * *

Ryoji walked in and declared loudly, "Okay Hiro, your elective is creative writing!" Then opened his eyes, and didn't see Hiro anywhere in the room.

"She's in her room dad." Haruhi said to clear up any confusion her dad may have had. Then Tamaki looked up, "hey where's Kyouya?"

_Ootori!_

Kyouya walked outside of Haruhi's apartment and knocked on a wall. Then the wall slid open and he stepped inside. He was brought down in the elevator type thing and stepped out into a large room with a huge screen. Kyouya sat down on the spiny chair in front of the screen and spun around a couple of times before the screen turned on and someone was there. There was a man with gray hair that had one strip of black down the center. In other words, his hair looked like a skunk's back but in reverse. "Agent K, we need you to go into the Fujioka residence and find out all you can about the youngest girl in the family, Hiroko. Commonly known as Hiro."

Kyouya gave the man a glare.

"I... I know you were just there. We have to get this worked out better. Well you have your mission. Now carry it out no matter what!" The reversed skunk man ordered.

Kyouya nodded in agreement and went back to the Fujioka residence.

**Outside of the Haruhi's apartment...**

_Dufenshmirtt's evil incorper... Sorry hold on... Haruhi Fujioka's apartment_

Kyouya stood in a hallway outside a dark brown wooden door. He raised his hand to knock on the door when he faintly heard something that sounded like singing.

"I look before I leap. I love margins and discipline. I make lists in my sleep, baby. What's my sin? Never quit, I follow through. I hate mess but I love you. What to do with my impromptu baby. So be wise, 'cause this girl satisfies. You got a prize so don't compromise. You're one lucky baby. Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn. Take me baby. or leave me."

The singing cut off there because it was followed by a small coughing fit and Haruhi yelling out, "Hiro are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Haruhi."

Kyouya waited but the singing never picked up again, so he knocked on the dark door. "Who is it?"

"Candy ma'am."

The door opened showing a confused Hiro. "What the hell was that?" She asked. She knew it was that old skit land shark thing or whatever but she didn't think anyone else would know that. "Probably before your time. Are you going to let me in?" Kyouya asked in a rude tone of voice. Hiro gave him a look and stepped aside to let him in.

She didn't really close the door behind him, it was still slightly open. She walked back to her bed and sat down to finish the chapter she was writing. Kyouya stood leaning against a wall analyzing her. Then Hiro looked up, "Okay if you're going to just stand here looking me over then don't, just leave. If you actually need to talk to me about something, then talk." Then she went back to her story.

Kyouya walked over to the young Fujioka and asked, "So did you do cheerleading or gymnastics?"

Hiro looked up. "Both and I dance." Then she looked back at her computer to continue typing her story. "Why?" She asked not even bothering to look his way. Kyouya sat down on the bed a few feet away from her and said, "Well, most girls your age don't have leg muscles like you do. They're normally like toothpicks. It's good to see at least one girl cares about her physical shape."

Hiro looked Kyouya in the eye, "How long were you standing outside my door?"

"What do you mean?" He asked pretending he didn't know what she was talking about. Hiro sighed, "Well, someone was outside my room a little bit before I got my coughing fit and then you were at the door so I assume you were listening to what I was doing before you actually knocked on my door."

"You have a very nice singing voice. And don't worry; it'll stay between us two only. No one else in the club will find out that you sing or did cheerleading or gymnastics or danced."

"Uh, I currently dance. I started to dance after I needed more balance in gymnastics and cheerleading. But still you promise it will stay only between us two?" Hiro asked pointing a finger at Kyouya.

Kyouya nodded and promised he wouldn't tell anyone. As for the people that heard the whole conversation through the crack of the door, they didn't promise and they didn't intend to. This was too good to pass up they had to tell.

Kyouya left Hiro's room and she completed the chapter of her story.

Kyouya walked back into the room where everyone was and quietly sat down next to Tamaki without anyone noticing he slipped in. Then Tamaki turned around and said, "Oh there you are Kyouya."

"So wait Tamaki-sempi, what's he doing tomorrow?" Haruhi asked about Kyouya. Tamaki laughed, "Oh he doesn't do much on vacations, but he might do something with us tomorrow."

* * *

**Hehe. That's my Phineaus and Ferb Chapter. The part that Hiro was singing, it was Take me or Leave me from Rent.  
I'll have Hiro's story up somewhere eventually. Either as a chapter or on my fictionpress account... Dunno yet. **


	3. Hiro's first day: Why a type?

The date is Monday March 12, Hiro's first day at Ouran High School

I re-did the end of it and added more because I'm an idiot and kept adding and just realized that I already posted this chapter. :D Enjoy my stupidity!

Disclaimer: Owned by Bisco Hitori… I only own Hiro.

The date is Monday March 12, Hiro's first day at Ouran High School. As big as a day it may be for Hiro there are still some problems in the Fujioka apartment.

Hiro stood next to Haruhi, in her room, staring at the bed. "What the hell is that?" Hiro asked staring at the yellow dress with a pink bow around the neck.

"Well Hiro, you see… that's uhh…" Haruhi trailed off. Then Hiro turned to her sister in shock, "That's not my uniform is it?" She asked.

Haruhi was silent.

Hiro's jaw dropped. "Oh my god! There is no way I'm wearing_ that_ in public. I'll look like a freak show!"

"Hiro! This was a gift from the club! Be nice and wear it!" Haruhi was appalled. "Hiro, I wore the uniform the club gave me. Can't you at least be nicer about it?"

Hiro just grabbed her uniform, bundled it up and put it into her bag. She grabbed her laptop, and left her room in a pair of camouflage cargos and a black t-shirt, and left Haruhi in the room alone.

Bother girls left the apartment and got on the bus to get to Ouran.

S/G

Tamaki was pacing, "When are they going to get here?" He kept asking no one in particular. "Why are you so egger to get Hiro in here? It's not like we've done anything spectacular for her first day." Hikaru stated.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong my friend. I do have something spectacular planned for out young Hiro-chan. Do you think she'll like the idea of being in the Ouran High School Host Club?" Tamaki asked excitement rising in his voice.

Everyone stared at him, "What like a female consultant and someone the girls could talk to?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki ignored the rest of the conversation being involved in his inner mind theater. Then Kyouya looked up, "It may work. We'll have to keep an eye on how many customers she'll get."

Then the doors to the third music room opened and in the doorway stood Haruhi and Hiro. But only Haruhi was in her uniform.

Tamaki's jaw dropped. "Hiro-chan, where's your uniform?" he asked.

"Okay two things," Hiro started. "One, it's in my bag, and two, Hiro-_chan_? Where did the chan come from?" she questioned him.

Then the twins ran over next to Hiro, "Oh calm down Hiro-chan, we all have some sort of pet-name. Yours just happens to be used by all the members of the club."

Hiro shot the twins a glare and then noticed the couch. _'A couch? In a music room? Whatever, it's a couch.'_ Hiro thought as she walked over to the pink couch.

As she sat down, she thought, _'Why is everything pink or a color that goes with pink in this school? He he, I must stand out with my cargos and black t-shirt.'_ And to Hiro that was a good thing. Standing out in a good way was always better than morphing into the crowd and blending in.

Tamaki walked over to her, "Hiro-chan, listen. I've been thinking and I've decided to make you a honorary club member."

"Wait my lord!" the twins called. "She can't be like her sister. She could never pass as a guy." They said. Tamaki's face grew shocked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

The twins walked over to Hiro and picked up her arms. "She truly has a female body. Her chest isn't as flat as Haruhi's is so she could never pass as a guy."

"I'm shocked at the two of you. She is like your little sister from now on. And what do you mean a guy? I meant as a hostess. So what do you say Hiro-chan? You wanna be an Ouran Hostess?" He asked her expecting a yes.

Hiro looked at him. I mean really looked at him, looked in his eyes and saw how expectant he was. _'No way out of this.'_ She thought.

She sighed, "I might as well. Sure, I'll be a hostess."

Tamaki started jumping up and down he was so happy.

"So you're going to hang out with us from now on Hiro-chan?" Hunny asked excitedly. The way he looked at her made her uncomfortable and she realized that most boys would look at her that way from now on, and she wished she had said no to Tamaki. "I guess so." She said. Tamaki walked up to Hiro and told her, "You don't have to put your uniform on just yet, but you will need to right before we open up the club. Okay?"

Hiro nodded her head. She liked how things were working out so far, even though she could tell that everyone had their own insane plot to make her smile.

S/G

The host club is officially open

Hiro sat a table and watched the other club members and their customers carry out their own business. Hiro's area for customers however, was empty. _'No surprise here, no customers! Wow! I'm shocked!'_ She thought.

Then Tamaki got up and walked to the center of the room to make an announcement. "If I can have your attention everyone. I would like to introduce a new member of the Host club. She is Haruhi's little sister. Her name is Hiro Fujioka. Hiro-chan, come here."

Hiro got up and walked over to Tamaki. Once she got up there, everyone applauded her. Hiro was confused about why they were all clapping so she leaned over to Tamaki, "Why are they all clapping?"

"They want you to feel welcome. Also, you're the little sister of one of the club members. Now that they know that, you will probably get more customers." Then he raised his voice to talk to the customers, "You may continue with your normal activities. Thank you for your attention."

Hiro did as Tamaki said and sat back at the table she was at before.

"You know if you ever have something that you need to talk to someone about but you don't trust people. You could tell my little sister. She's really good at keeping secrets. But if she does slip, which is extremely rare, she doesn't use any names." Haruhi said.

The girls she was talking to just smiled and said, "Oh well that's something I'll have to keep in mind." Or something to that effect. Only one girl got up after Haruhi finished. "Where are you going?" One girl asked.

"I'm going to go pay Hiro a little visit." Then she walked over to the table Hiro was at.

When the girl got to the table, she just stood over the table looking at Hiro. When Hiro looked up and saw the girl, Tamaki's voice popped up in her head. _'Always be nice to your customers, even if they're not nice to everyone else. You can't let how you feel toward their attitude out unless it's directed to you, one of your customers, or another club member. Remember that Hiro-chan. It's a good rule to know. Remember… Remember…REMEMBER!'_

Hiro bowed her head, "Hello. Please take a seat. As you know from Tamaki-sempi before, my name is Hiro."

She sat down in front of Hiro, "hello, my name is Kyonta, and I have a problem that I think you could help me with."

"Sure thing. What's your problem?" Hiro asked. _What am I now, a psychologist, mediator? Tamaki what have you done?!_ Hiro thought angrily.

"My sister has been somewhat depressed recently. I keep trying to find out why, but she won't tell me. I don't know what to do to find out why she's like this," Kyonta said almost breaking into tears.

Hiro sighed. "Well, what's been going on in you sister's life?" she asked.

"She's been doing well in school, she has plenty of friends, and her best friend was recently asked to move up a grade and go to high school," Kyonta said.

"What's your sister's name?" Hiro asked. She had a strange feeling like she knew the exact answer to her dilemma.

"Tikara. And the name of her best friend was something like Hiroshi, Hiroshima? No, Hiroki? No…"

Hiro's face was blank. She didn't know whether to be shocked or happy. "Maybe you're thinking of Hiro_ko_?" Hiro asked

"That's it!" Kyonta said excitedly.

Now Hiro didn't know whether to be shocked, happy, or sympathetic for the poor idiot. "Kyonta, I think the reason your sister is upset is because she thinks that she will never see Hiroko again. Tell her that she could easily get to Ouran High School from her middle school and that she should visit Hiroko." Hiro said somewhat matter-of-factly.

Kyonta thanked her and got up to leave and Hiro remembered something. "Oh and Kyonta, tell Tika Hiro said hi."

Kyonta automatically realized that Hiro was Hiroko and Tikara's best friend that had gone to high school. She smiled and said she would, then left.

Kyouya marked something down on his clipboard and said to himself, "one success, let's see if she could pull off another."

S/G

The day went quickly for everyone, except Hiro.

'_Kyonta told too many damn people about me,'_ she complained to herself.

Being as annoyed as she was, she decided to plug her headphones into her ears and listened to her iPod. She didn't realize it but Tamaki had made his way behind her.

"Hiro-chan," Tamaki started as she took her headphones out of her ears and looked at him.

"What?" she asked almost angry.

"You can change back into your regular clothes if you would like to."

"Oh. Um thank you Tamaki," Hiro said plainly as she got up to get her bag. As she walked to her bag, a motor started and the floor shacked. Since this caught Hiro off guard, she stumbled backwards and looked at Haruhi.

Then in the center of the room a large platform with a girl in the wretched school uniform standing on it. Somehow she got off of it and walked over to Hiro.

As she looked down at her she asked, "Well who are you? Some little middle schooler that came to see the host club?"

Hiro tensed up. "Little?" she inquired apparently annoyed.

Haruhi caught this and rushed over to restrain her sister. "Hiro this is Renge Houshakuji. She is the self-proclaimed manager of the club."

Hiro suddenly got an idea to tick off this Renge girl. "I thought Tamaki was the one who is in charge of managing the club," she said matter-of-factly.

"Tamaki couldn't manage his way out of a very small paper bag!" Renge retorted.

"Touché. But then isn't that why Kyouya's here?"

Renge opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Being satisfied that she won the verbal battle against Renge, she proceeded to get her clothes to change out of the god-forsaken uniform.

When she came out she saw that Renge was still there and that just pissed her off.

Out of nowhere Renge turned around and said to Hiro, "Okay so after a bit of thought I've finally come up with your 'type'!"

And so, because Hiro is Hiro, she looked at Renge like she had four heads and prepared herself to ask, "Type? The hell does that mean?"

Renge simply put one finger in the air and said, "you know, like Tamaki is the prince type, Kyouya is the cool type, the twins are the little devil type, Hunny is the loli shota type, Mori is the wild type, and Haruhi is the… Uhh…"

"Cough cough NATURAL ROOKIE! Cough cough," the twins yelled.

"Yeaaaah… that wasn't discreet at all. So what's this type thing you're talking about again?" Hiro said to keep things moving along.

"Okay so you can be the princess type!" Renge declared happily.

The twins laughed, Hunny smiled, Tamaki applauded Renge's decision, Kyouya smirked, Mori was silent, and Haruhi smacked her forehead.

"Tell me Renge, does the princess get gloves and a scarf?" Hiro asked annoyed.

"Uh why?"

"Oh no reason. I just want to be prepared for when hell freezes over!" Hiro yelled. Obviously she wasn't at all thrilled with the idea Renge came up with.

"Um, okay," Renge said a bit upset that she didn't like her idea.

As Renge tried to think of another type for Hiro she yawned and seemed to calm down a lot.

"I got it!" Renge finally yelled breaking the ever so sweet silence that had come to be so rare in the club. "You can be the calm collective type," Renge said with a smile of satisfaction.

Hiro shrugged. "Sure. Why not? It's better than being the Princess," she said mockingly.

"Haha! The manager wins again! Oh! Ho ho ho ho! Oh, ho ho ho ho!" Renge yelled as her spinning platform sunk back into the floor.

As soon as Hiro was sure Renge couldn't hear her, she turned to the club and said flatly, "I don't like her. She's too loud and preppy."

Tamaki being Tamaki turned to Haruhi and said, "I don't get it."


	4. This is Halloween Almost

Yaaay! New chapter! Drama is draining the life out of me slowly! But I will always have time for my readers… Eventually. :-D Enjoy!

* * *

Hiro flopped down on her bed, exhausted from the day. She knew she had dance that night, but she decided to take a nap anyway.

Maybe that wasn't the best idea.

_**BONG! BONG! BONG!**_

Hiro woke up with a jolt, looking around to see what was bonging. As the noise continued, she realized it was the doorbell.

She got up, fixed her hair and answered the door to find one of her friends standing there, out of breath, and beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Where were you Hiro? You missed all three classes." The girl said between huffs of breath.

Hiro looked at the girl completely confused. She looked to the clock hanging on the wall. "No I didn't it's only… SIX O'CLOCK? But…. Eh…. I was…. But only…. Haruhi!" Hiro whined as she realized she missed both classes she was supposed to teach that day and her dance class.

Haruhi came out of her room wondering why Hiro was so upset. "What is it Hiro?"

"Please tell me this clock is three hours fast and she's delusional." Hiro said jerking her thumb to said clock and girl.

Haruhi's face cringed up. "I'm sorry Hiro. I tried to wake you up."

"And?"

"You kicked me in the gut. Then I tried again and you smacked me across the face with your pillow, then your hand."

Hiro turned around to the girl at the door and said, "Okay Rina, you're going to be in charge of showing me what we did in the class that I'm in and the class that you're in that I teach." Hiro said more sternly.

Rina nodded and left. Hiro closed the door as her head hung low. "I'm screwed." She mumbled as she walked back into her room to do her homework.

Haruhi was sitting in the living room when she barely heard one side of a conversation that Hiro was having on her phone. All she was really able to hear was her groaning and when she got frustrated. "It's not fair! I'm in the stupid host club now too! Yeah, their manager or what ever the hell she is gave me a type! I'm not even a host and she gave me a type! Yeah, I'm like a female consultant something-what'cha-ma-caller."

Haruhi sat at the table, upset that Hiro didn't like the school. Wondering if maybe she shouldn't have skipped a grade and went with her friends into high school. All she could do now is hope that Tamaki is planning a cosplay event soon. And if he was, then one that wouldn't involve Hiro wearing a skirt.

/

Haruhi and Hiro got to the third music room right on time to find it done up in Halloween gore. Hiro had to take a moment to take it all in while she stood in awe at the door. Tamaki was proud that he impressed the young Fujioka for he stood in the center of the room smirking.

"Haruhi," Hiro finally spoke. "I finally know what I want to be for Halloween."

"What?" Haruhi asked. Halloween was always a big event for Hiro. She always tried to dress up as something gory to scare her friends half to death.

"Charlie the Unicorn."

The twins burst into hysterical laughter. "Are you serious?" Hikaru asked with tears falling from his eyes.

"No, not at all. I'm gonna be a zombie, a completely gory zombie."

"You were that last year." Haruhi pointed out.

"Fu…." Hiro quickly remembered that she was being watched. "Fudge."

Hiro walked into the room more to take it all in from the center and gasped.

"What is something falling?" Tamaki asked looking where Hiro was looking.

"No not that. I'm gonna be a Chucky doll this year! That'll scare the hell out of Tika," Hiro said as a twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"Hiro, why don't you not try to scare her this year," Haruhi tried to save Hiro's friend before the damage was done.

"But it's not Halloween if I don't scare her."

Haruhi just gave her sister a stern look.

"Okay, anyone got any ideas on Halloween costumes?" Hiro asked the club.

"How about an angel?" Tamaki suggested.

"No." Hiro said shaking her head.

"How about a bumble bee?" Kaoru suggested.

"No."

"How about a fairy?" Hikaru tried.

"No."

"How about a raspberry girl?" Honey suggested.

"No."

"Martial artist?" Mori put out.

"No, but we're getting more into my area," Hiro said a bit more thoughtfully.

"What if you be Haruhi? The two of you are almost twins anyway," Kyouya said trying to be the smart one.

Hiro looked at Kyouya like he was an idiot. "No."

Tamaki rose with a jump. "What about a skater punk!" He yelled pointing to the ceiling.

"Nah, I'm that every day of my life."

Hiro was thinking as hard as she could to find a good costume when a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Well if you can't think of anything, you could always cosplay with me Hiro-chan," Renge spoke behind her.

"Someone quick give me a good idea!" Hiro yelled at the club.

"Maybe you could be Renge for Halloween," Haruhi suggested not trying to be mean to Renge.

"I thought you said I shouldn't be something scary this year..." Hiro said trailing off.

The twins got an idea and whispered it to Hiro. Hiro looked at the twins, "Who?"

_**CREEK!**_

"Where did those doors come from?" Hiro asked no one in particular.

"_Geaaahhh_!" Tamaki yelled in horror.

"I heard you're discussing a costume for Halloween. May I suggest something? How about you dress up in the Black Magic Club's official uniform," the man doused in black said.

Hiro looked at the figure shrouded in darkness, and then at Haruhi, "Ouran has a Black Magic Club?"

"Well of course we do. I'm currently wearing the club's official uniform. Well, what do you think?"

"And you are again?" Hiro asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me? Well I am none other than Umehito Nekozawa. The president of the Black Magic Club," Nekozawa said creepily.

"Yeah… It's tempting, but I'm going to have to say no." Then she turned to Haruhi, "Can't I just scare the crap out of her again?" she screamed at her sister.

"No!"

"Fine," Hiro pouted and sat down on the couch thing. Then she whipped her head around, "Well can I at least-"

"No."

Hiro threw her arms up in the air, "Fine I'll just be a freakin' witch!"

Tamaki smiled. "Well then, now that that's out of the way, it's cosplay time," Tamaki said. Oh god. He's too proud about that. Hiro thought. She turned to Haruhi, "How much you wanna bet he's gonna try to put me in a skirt?"

"I don't see what the big deal is. You have to wear a skirt everyday for the club," Haruhi stated.

Hiro just looked at the rest of the club members, belched and hit her stomach with her fist. "Now that that's out of my system, lets see this costume you're gonna try to get me to wear."

Then Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru turned around sinisterly, "What do you mean try?" they asked in unison.

/

Haruhi, Kaoru and Honey were dressed as angels with a light blue outfit and small white wings. While Kyouya, Hikaru, and Mori were dressed as devils with black outfits, red accents and little devil horns on top of their heads.

"Hiro-chan, are you going to be an angel with us?" Honey asked sweetly.

"Well maybe-" Hiro started.

Hikaru grabbed her, "No she's going to be a devil with us because we're cool like that."

"I think-"

Then Tamaki grabbed her and pulled her away from everyone, "No, Nee-chan will not be an angel, or a devil. She's going to be something special with me," Tamaki said proudly.

"CAN I TALK?" Hiro yelled.

When no one said anything she continued, "Thank you. Okay so one Nee-chan? It's not bad enough I was Hiro-chan now I'm your nee-chan? What the hell is going on in your head? And two this costume better not have a skirt or else you're all dead! Except Haruhi, Honey, and Mori because I like you guys."

_THE OURAN HOST CLUB IS NOW OPEN FOR BUSINESS_

Hiro sat with Haruhi and her clients that day.

"So Haruhi-kun, is this what you and Hiro-chan wearing for Halloween?"

"Or are you two going to match your costumes?"

"That would be so cute!"

Why Tamaki made her do that was beyond her. Hiro was getting so annoyed with the girls and their stupid questions. Are they really so stupid that they don't see Haruhi is a girl? Or is it that they are all lesbians? No that's not it because Renge liked Kyouya before she liked Haruhi. Then again she could be bisexual…no I doubt Renge would be openly bi. So then the girls in this school are just idiots, Hiro thought.

"So Hiro-chan, is this your Halloween costume?"

Hiro looked at the outfit Tamaki and the twins made her wear. Her left side was like Haruhi's angel costume and her right side was like Hikaru's devil costume. She had half a halo, one devil horn, one angel wing and a devil wing. Where the devil wing came from, she doesn't know.

Hiro looked back to the girl that asked and said, "No."

"Then what are you going to be for Halloween?"

Hiro shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know when I figure it out though," she said indifferently.

* * *

Sorry for the somewhat long chapter guys, but at least I updated!  
Don't forget to review! Reviews make a happy Noodle!


End file.
